dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakarot (SG7)
Kakarot (カカロット 'Kakarotto', lit. "Cacarrot") is an incarnation of the Saiyan Son Goku from an alternate universe who happens to be the latest of the True Super Saiyans, a powerful and unrivaled warrior race whose power has been lost and forgotten to time. He is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball Fanfiction, Dragon Ball: Saiyans Awakening. Kakarot is a Saiyan originally sent on a mission to conquer Earth when he was just an infant. However, due to lacking the evil in his heart that most Saiyans possessed, this allowed him to grow up to become Earth's greatest defender and the informal leader of the Dragon Team. He constantly strives and trains to be the greatest warrior possible, which has kept the Earth and the universe safe from destruction many times, and has enabled him to become one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse. Appearance Essentially, Kakarot is the spitting-image of his father, Bardock, possessing the same spiky black hairstyle, dark-colored eyes, and stern facial features. However, he possess a kind demeanor, and a lighter-pale skin complexion from his mother, Gine. Kakarot's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 5 spikes and 4 bangs in the back. Kakarot was born with the signature tail of the Universe 7 Saiyans, which was long and prehensile with brown fur. But unlike his counterpart his tail was never removed, and unlike most adult Saiyans, he lets sway freely rather than securing it around her waist. At age 12, Kakarot was was rather short and appeared even younger than he was, being considered less than 10 years old (people would be rather surprised when they learned his actual age). During the next few years, Kakarot did not go through any physical changes, beyond his muscles becoming more pronounced. By age 15, he began showing noticeable increases in height. By age 18, he had a considerable growth spurt, growing taller than most of his friends and developing a well-built physique. He is also considered very handsome, as noted by various women including Bulma. His physical changes made him almost indistinguishable from before and was only recognized by his signature friendly personality and "trademark" hairstyle. By age 25, Kakarot had another growth spurt, and become similar in height to his taller human allies, and much more muscular. Due to his love of training, he is most commonly seen wearing a gi when not out . Originally, Kakarot wore an open black gi secured with a white bow-tied obi over his waist, red wristbands, and dark blue kung fu shoes. After training under Master Roshi, Kakarot wore the basic Turtle School Uniform; consisting of a closed red gi secured by a black knot-tied obi tied over his waist, black wristbands, and black kung fu shoes, with Roshi's kanji on the back and front-left side of his shirt. After training with Kami and Mr. Popo, Kakarot wore a black short-sleeved undershirt with this gi and replaced his wrist band with black fingerless gloves and his shoes with black boots with a grey border and red laces. After training under King Kai, Kakarot wore King Kai's kanji on the back of his gi shirt. During his quest on Planet Namek, Kakarot wore his own kanji on both places. During the Android conflict and Majin Buu conflict, Kakarot wore a more plain version of this gi that lacked any kanji and featured a black sash over his waist, as well as the same black undershirt, same black fingerless gloves and the same black boots from his previous gi, but with a red border and grey laces. He later retains this outfit throughout the god conflict as he regains his own kanji on both places. Category:Goku Category:Characters